darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bonfire
'''Bonfires '''are one of the best methods for training firemaking released with an update on 10 May 2012. It introduces the feature of being able to add more logs directly onto a fire. There are 2 permanent or everlasting bonfires in Prifddinas. One in the Tower of Voices and one in the Max Guild. This training method is available to members and non-members. This activity also gives strange rocks, and Treasure hunter keys. Other players may add logs onto your fire, and everyone contributing will receive bonus firemaking experience for the logs added. Also, the player receives a health boost depending on his/her firemaking level, and the type of logs used. Cooking on the fire will also provide boosts to cooking experience. Bonfires last different lengths of time based on the type of logs used to create them. The colour of the logs will also be different depending on the type of logs used. This is most noticeable with magic logs. Logs are added to a bonfire, at a rate of 3.6 seconds for every burned. It is also important to note that a bonfire will die away after a set amount of time, even if you keep adding logs to it. Logs can be added to a bonfire in three ways: # Right click on the log and "Use" it on an already lit fire. # Right-click on an already lit fire and select "Use" and then choose "Add to bonfire". # Left-click on the log to open the "Choose a Tool" interface while standing near a fire, then select "Add to bonfire". Just like when you chop down a tree, your player will keep adding logs to the fire without you needing to click constantly. It is possible for players with a low firemaking level to burn their hand and be unable to throw a log into a bonfire occasionally. Bonfires can be lit during Dungeoneering; fires themselves do not have a "use" option, but branches can be added to bonfires through the "craft" menu or by using them on the fire. The health boost can be obtained, but it will not grant increased Cooking or Firemaking experience. Experience Using logs with a bonfire instead of starting a new fire grants the following experience values. These values may change depending on your firemaking level. These also may be increased with the firemaking boosts detailed below. Players can expect to burn anywhere from 800-990 logs per hour depending on if the player is focused, using presets, and using a BoB familiar. 1 log is burned every 3.6 seconds, for logs maple and higher. * The experience rate of these logs have been shown to be dependent on the player's Firemaking level. The table shows "#1 to #2", #1 being the exp gained at level the minimum Firemaking level, and #2 being the exp gained at level 99 Firemaking. Boosts Firemaking boost Adding logs into a bonfire that is being used by more players grants a Firemaking experience boost compared to the basic experience for adding logs to one's own bonfires. A significant boost is also obtained through utilising bonfires based on the player's firemaking level. For every firemaking level, the experience granted is boosted by a small, constant percentage. This effect is immediately noticeable when levelling up during training, as the maximum experience gained through burning the same logs instantly increases by 1 on many occasions. This boost can be further increased by the aid of other items boosting Firemaking experience, such as the ring of fire, flame gloves, the Dwarven army axe, and Bonus experience, though Summoning familiars do not add to the boost. Life point boosts After adding 5 logs or bones in a row of the same type to a bonfire, you will be given a boost to your maximum life points (but not the Constitution skill). The amount of life points boosted depends on a player's Firemaking level; the length of time the boost is active for depends on the type of logs used on an existing bonfire, regardless of the type of log used to start it. The effect stacks with other life point boosts, such as those from Saradomin brews. Also, the health boost carries into any dungeons you enter after receiving it, and even if you die whilst dungeoneering, you still retain this health boost. The timer will continue running even when logged out. * Cursed versions can also be added. Cooking boost When cooking on a bonfire, you receive a 10% boost in Cooking experience. This stacks with other boosts and bonuses to Cooking experience, like the dwarven army axe and Bonus experience. Note: If a bonfire goes out while a player is cooking food, they will receive regular experience rather than boosted experience for that piece of food if it is successfully cooked. Burning time and speed Each type of log has a fixed burning timer; the better the log, the longer a fire will burn. It takes 3.6 seconds to put each log onto a bonfire. A log with a longer burning time enables players to cook on the fire or add additional logs to the fire for a longer time without needing to start another fire. Therefore, it is beneficial to use better logs when lighting bonfires. Examining a fire reveals the type of log burned. (m) = Members Only. * This is the approximate duration a single log will burn, giving time to add additional logs to a bonfire, or to cook over the fire. Fire spirit Training Firemaking in this way also gives the possibility of finding strange fire spirits who'll reward you for freeing them from their wooden prisons. The chance of freeing a fire spirit is not based on the type of logs used. It was confirmed that every log holds a 1/100 chance to release a fire spirit. Fire spirits last for one minute before disappearing. It is possible for multiple Fire Spirits to be present concurrently. Upon freeing them, the player must click the spirit. The spirit gives rewards, usually some common runes, coins, ore (noted), gems, ashes and various charms. Fire spirits are an excellent way for low levelled players to get charms for summoning. Getting charms this way is slower, but you will not have to fight high levelled enemies to get charms using this method. Gallery Bonfires Banner.png|An advertisement for Bonfires. Partyhat Firemaking.gif|Firemaking on April's Fool 2014 Trivia * Bonfires were introduced on the day of , a Jewish holiday which some celebrate by having a party around a bonfire. * Using a coloured log (gnomish firelighters) on any bonfire will change the colour of the flame, corresponding to the colour of the log. * Magpies are a useful familiar to use whilst lighting bonfires, as they easily gather around 20-30k per spirit pouch from gems and jewellery, resulting in an easy way to make money with minimal effort. * There is a graphical glitch where if the player is holding a bow and warms their hands on the fire, the bow will remain visible in the player's hand. The same thing happens with the Tome of Frost. * During the 2014 April Fools event, the default bonfire animation was changed from throwing logs onto the fire to throwing a random coloured party hat instead. It later became an unlockable animation during the RuneScape Road Trip challenge that same year. Category:Firemaking Category:Charms Category:Cooking